Maybe, Sort of
by Lizzybeth93
Summary: The things that a coffee can lead to! I'm really not very good with summaries Jane/Lisbon! SSS present for Hollygolightly2010.


**Title: **Maybe, Sort of.

**Author: **Lizzybeth

**Rating: **K

**Prompt: **Starbucks

**Disclaimer: **Nope, not mine.

**A/N:** Just a little bit of fluffy Jello-y goodness that I wrote as an SSS present for Hollygolightly2010 on Jello-Forever. Hope you like it!

Lisbon strode into her office and sank into her couch. She massaged her temples gingerly. She could feel a migraine coming on and she really didn't need it, not that she ever enjoyed having a migraine but on today of all days it would really just add to the stress she had already collected.

Today had been a ridiculously stressful day. Like, more stressful than usual and usual days were stressful so today well… What with a tough case, trying to ignore Rigsby and Van Pelts relationship and of course Patrick Jane, it had been hellish. She was sure he just spent his time trying to think up ways of irking her.

For example, did he really think she wouldn't mind if he gave a suspect her cell-phone number? Just so he could prove that he was guilty through some elaborately, ill-conceived plan.

Okay, so the plan had worked. But still…

That didn't stop it being stupid. Her going on a date with a murderer. Really? How on earth did he think these things up?

And yet she agreed. She didn't know why but when he flashed her one of those gorgeous mega-watt grins she just couldn't resist him.

Wait. That came out wrong it sounded as though she was…

Oh who was she kidding? She was maybe, just a little, sort of, falling for him.

Aaargh!

He really was infuriating. Bewitching her like that with his beautiful blue eyes and angelic golden curls…

Anyway, whilst she was on the 'date' Rigsby and Van Pelt had to pose as a couple and they were, how could she put it, more convincing than they needed to be.

She couldn't cover for them much longer if they insisted on practically making out in front of everyone. She cared about them. She didn't want to see them hurt but if they carried on like this there was no way she could protect them.

Maybe, she should have a word.

Her head gave a particularly painful throb. She winced and gave a sharp intake of breath.

Okay, so all this thinking really wasn't helping.

You know what else wasn't helping? The fact that she hadn't had a coffee in 6 hours! She supposed that to someone with a normal job that would have been nothing, but to her that was like a lifetime. She didn't have a 'normal' job she was a CBI agent and coffee was practically what got her through the day.

Particularly when her jackass of a consultant insisted on coming up with crackpot schemes to catch murders.

She needed a coffee. Now.

She dragged herself up from the couch and headed towards the kitchen, maybe there were some painkillers in there too she thought as her head throbbed threateningly. As, she walked past the brown leather couch that belonged to the jackass himself, she saw him laid there looking as innocently handsome as ever.

She smiled slightly at him, she knew he wasn't really asleep but he really did have feigning it down to an art form.

Once she got there she saw, much to her annoyance, that the coffee pot was empty. Great, now she would have to make another pot. She reached up and opened the cupboard to get the coffee.

'You won't find any in there.'

Jane's voice startled her, she jumped hitting her head on the open cupboard door. He rushed towards her, catching her as she stumbled. His hands we around her waist and she looked up to see his dazzlingly blue eyes staring into her green one's. There faces were inches apart.

Quickly, she regained her composure and pushed him away, ignoring how nice she felt in his arms and how beautiful his eyes were and how much she had wanted to…

'Lisbon, are you okay?' Jane asked his voice was full of worry. She must have totally zoned while she was thinking about him.

'I'm fine.' She replied tentatively touching her head to assess the damage, she winced slightly as her fingers met the bruise that was now developing.

'Here, let me take a look' he said, as he spoke he stepped towards her and brushed her hair from her face so he could see her forehead. She shivered slightly as his fingertips brushed her cheek. He smiled slightly at this reaction.

Again, she pulled away from him.

'I said I'm fine.' She said more forcefully. 'No thanks to you.'

'Hey, it's not my fault you're addicted to coffee Lisbon my dear. But I guess you're injury was for nothing because we're out.'

'What do you mean we're out?' she questioned standing on her tiptoes to see to the back of the cupboard. Much to her dismay Jane was right, they were out. At this thought her head, now feeling twice as bad as it had previously, gave a throb of dissatisfaction.

'So you're not denying that you're addicted to coffee?' he teased raising his eyebrows.

'I am not Jane.' She answered less than convincingly.

'Oh, so I guess you won't want my present.'

'What?' she asked quickly.

'Well, I noticed we were out of coffee and knowing that you would want one about now I went out to Starbucks…but if you're not addicted to coffee then you'll not want it.' He explained walking over to his couch and producing a Starbucks cup, he made sure he kept his back to her so as to hide the grin spreading across his face.

'Jane…' she wined sounding like a little child.

He turned to face her no longer hiding the grin that lit up his face.

'Admit it.'

'Admit what?' she asked with a puzzled look on her face. It did nothing to lessen Jane's grin, she really did look cute when she pulled that face.

'Admit that you're addicted to coffee.'

'No, because I'm not.' She denied. Secretly, she was impressed that he knew her so well. And that grin…if she was a weaker person she would have fainted by now.

'Fine. I'll just put this in the…'he taunted moving towards the bin.

'Okay.' She relented 'I'm maybe, slightly addicted to coffee.'

He smiled at her admission and gave her the cup. She drank deeply and closed her eyes as the taste of coffee filled her senses.

Jane smiled at her; she really was beautiful especially when she relaxed like this.

'Thanks Jane,' she said smiling gently at him.

Was that woman trying to make him go weak at the knees?

'You're welcome.' He replied 'Shall we enjoy our drinks together?'

She had been so caught up in getting her coffee she hadn't noticed Jane had a cup for himself, but wait…Jane didn't like coffee. As if reading her mind he said, with a smile 'It's tea.' He led her to his couch and sat down motioning her to do the same. Jane never let anyone sit on his couch. Ever.

As if reading her mind again he said 'Don't worry you can sit down. Just don't spill your coffee on it' the second part he said with a mock sternness in his voice.

'Don't worry I won't.' she replied sitting down and giving him a mischievous look as if to say 'I wonder what you'd do if I did?'

'You wouldn't dare.' He replied unsurely, placing his cup on the floor.

'Oh really?' she quirked her eyebrow at him and teasingly tipped the cup a little. He grabbed her hand and she whipped her head up to look at him.

He was staring at her with a deep meaningful look in his eyes. He didn't release her hand as she lowered it. Her look didn't waver as she continued to loose herself in his ocean eyes.

He leaned closer pushing her back so that she was leant on the arm of the couch. Their lips drew closer until… they met. His lips brushed hers gently then he pulled away slightly, as if to ask her permission to continue. She granted it by leaning in and pressing her lips to his. He deepened the kiss with passion as he tangled one of his hands in her raven hair. Hers had found his golden curls and she ran her fingers through them gently.

Lisbon had completely forgotten her headache and need for coffee. And Jane didn't notice as the cup fell from her grip spilling its contents down the side of his couch.

They had both found something much more important to care about.

**If you don't review your computer will self destruct!**

**Okay maybe not, but you still should review!**


End file.
